


Tired

by pawsdash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsdash/pseuds/pawsdash
Summary: Hard work usually pays off for Hinata- but not this time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 439





	Tired

His hand stopped in midair. The keycard was so close to the reader, almost touching it. Kageyama had no idea what was behind the hotel room door- the last time that he had seen the vibrant younger man, he had been laying on his side in the middle of the court. Kageyama felt his heart drop into his stomach, which was funny since he didn’t think that he’d ever felt something like that before. He didn’t rush over to Hinata’s side. He was frozen.

_It seemed like the whole of Karasuno, those on the sidelines and those on the court, were staring in shock at the first-year student. Nothing had happened. He’d just… collapsed. Suga and Nishinoya were the first to react, kneeling beside Hinata’s motionless body but they were quickly pushed aside by Kiyoko and Coach Ukai. Someone called for a medic in the distance but all that Kageyama could hear was a ringing in his ears._

_“Let’s give them some room!” Daichi ordered, shooting a hard look at Kageyama. “Tobio!”_

_Hinata had been hesitant before the match. In the changing rooms, his typical obnoxious chatter was absent and silence filled the air. After he had pulled his shorts on he sat down on the bench and sighed. When Kageyama had asked him what was wrong. He said he felt tired… A voice broke through his spinning thoughts. Why was Daichi calling him? Why was Daichi-_

_“Hey!” Suddenly, Daichi was in front of him. The rest of the team had moved aside, but were staring now at Kageyama who stood motionless and staring down at the chaos. He blinked, now meeting Daichi’s gaze which was filled with concern now. “Come on, let’s get some air.” He put an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders, leading him away from the court and into the hallway._

_“He’ll be alright, Kageyama.” Sugawara assured him, but his words barely even registered. Hinata had said he was tired._

_Somewhere in the distance, Yachi had found them and was predictably panicking, shrill voice asking Nishi and Tsukishima question after question._

_“I just feel really tired.”_

——————————

His hand stopped in midair. The keycard was so close to the reader, almost touching it. Kiyoko had been the one to tell them all that it was nothing serious- a fever and exhaustion. The doctor had predicted that he’d been missing out on sleeping or eating and working himself to the bone. Finally, it had just caught up with him and his body couldn’t take it. The doctor recommended a few days of rest and lots of fluids.

_“He said he wants to see you.”_

His hand stopped in midair. The keycard was so close to the reader, almost touching it. He heard the beep of the sensor and the light flashed green, door unlocking so that Kageyama could wedge it open. The room was mostly dark with some light shining through the curtains, creating a dim haze. There were two queen-sized beds in the room, one belonging to Kageyama and Hinata and the other belonging to Tsuki and Tadashi. Tsuki’s bed was made neatly, either by a maid or by Tsuki himself, but his own bed was dismantled and messy. Lying under an unmade sheet, buried under bleached white blankets was a mess of orange hair. Kageyama heard the door shut behind him. He swallowed hard.

As he approached the bedside, he could see the mound of blankets moving up and down rhythmically with breath. Hinata’s face was flushed and his eyelids were fluttering, a dampness of sweat across his forehead. It was like he had sensed his other half there and he opened his eyes, blinking hard a few times before the taller man came into view.

“‘yama?” He mumbled and something in Kageyama’s chest tightened either with worry or endearment he wasn’t sure. “I-I was playing and… I fell.” His voice was weak compared to his usual confident tone. He was clearly speaking in a sleepy, fever-ridden daze. “I-I’m okay though,” he continued on, “I can still play.”

“We won, dumbass,” Kageyama managed, drawing in a deep breath. “Barely,” he added.

Hinata laughed a bit at this- or at least made some sort of noise. “Barely,” he repeated, eyes drifting to look straight at the ceiling. “That’s b-because I wasn’t there.”

Kageyama felt a small tug at his lips and he chuckled, feeling such overwhelming emotion that he had to turn away. All those hours feeling like he was about to die of stress. All those hours wondering if his Hinata would be okay. And here he laid, sick and exhausted but okay.

Kageyama knelt at the bedside to sort through some clothes and he picked out a loose pair of boxers that he wore to sleep in. He’d already showered in the locker room. It was getting into the evening anyways and he figured that he would be with Hinata for as long as humanly possible. He didn’t bother going into the bathroom to change, since Hinata and Kageyama were well acquainted with each other’s bodies (not that many other people knew). He was just rounding the bed to his side when Hinata whined out, writhing on the mattress.

“‘yamaaaa!” He exclaimed weakly, reaching out his hands. “I’m coooold.”

Kageyama paused and sighed, turning to look for more blankets. “Just wait-“

“No,” he interrupted, voice strangely filled with emotion. “I need you.”

There was a brief pause where Kageyama processed Hinata’s words and felt them sink in, maybe more than they should have. After all, Hinata did have a fever. But still, he felt his heart beat a bit faster. He sat down on his side of the bed and got beneath the covers. Hinata rolled over to embrace him and sure enough, Hinata was trembling with chills. A rush of concern overcame the older and he held tighter, running his hand up and down Hinata’s pronounced ribs. The younger tucked his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck and even just the closeness of his partner relaxed him, his tensed muscles unwinding as he leaned in.

“You freaked me out, idiot,” he murmured, though he couldn’t hide that there was some emotion welling beneath his words. Hinata hummed in acknowledgment and his hand clasped in Kageyama’s.

“ ’t’s not my fault,” he protested, his eyes opening. He frowned when Kageyama pulled away just enough to meet his eyes with an angered and worried look.

“Of course it’s your fault! You’ve been practising like crazy lately and the doctor says you haven’t been sleeping or eating,” he accused, though he still felt a pang of regret when he saw Hinata’s expression fell into one of guilt. “You drive me crazy, you know. I-I… I was really worried.”

The confession seemed to come as a surprise to both of them and Hinata bit down on his lip, looking away in shame. “I’m sorry,” he responded softly, but his voice was filled with sadness. Kageyama felt his heart jump into his throat when he heard a small sniffle and he realized that the other was crying. He was able to rationalize quickly, telling himself that it was all a result of the fever. Still, he felt a swimming feeling of guilt.

“Hey, don’t cry,” he said gently, running his fingers through the wild orange hair that tickled his face. He pulled the small man closer to him again, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s cheek. “Just… don’t do it again, alright?”

Hinata sniffed and took a deep breath, seeming to calm at Kageyama’s words. He was still trembling a little so Kageyama reached out to gather the blankets around him. “I just didn’t want to lose. I-I… I practiced at night.”

“All night?”

“Uh,” Hinata paused hesitantly, “yeah.”

Kageyama sighed audibly and let his eyes fall closed in exasperation. “Last night?”

This time, Hinata paused for longer. He met Kageyama’s gaze and smiled nervously. “Um… a couple of nights,” he admitted. When Kageyama scoffed, he added, “maybe, uh… a few nights.”

Kageyama’s expression began as anger, wanting to tell Hinata what an idiot he was for not talking care of himself. When the smaller man flinched, preparing for the lecture, he just sighed again. He didn’t need to make Hinata feel any worse- and he certainly didn’t want to make his sick boyfriend cry again. “You better sleep for the next five years, dumbass.”

“Well, I’m still gonna play!” Hinata protested indignantly. “I can-“

“Our next match isn’t until Saturday,” Kageyama cut in calmly. “You’re not gonna be able to get rid of me until then.”

Hinata relaxed with that and couldn’t resist a smirk, as much as he could smile in his state, and let out a weak chuckle. “What a shame.” Kageyama felt his heart jump with emotion. He hesitated, then tilted his head down to capture Hinata’s lips. He could feel the younger man’s smile. He pulled away and let their foreheads rest together, watching Hinata’s flushed face who still had his eyes closed sleepily.

“Go to sleep,” Kageyama ordered, but his tone remained soft. “You need it.”

“I love you,” Hinata replied quietly, looking up expectantly.

Kageyama sighed softly and brushed his thumb over Hinata’s warm cheek. “I love you too.” The reply was hesitant and weak, as if he was afraid someone was listening- but it was enough. Hinata’s eyes fluttered closed again.

He was asleep in seconds.


End file.
